unsupervised
by Ryken-kun
Summary: teams 7 and 10 join each other on a mission,separated from Kakashi and Kurenai,they'll have to fend for themselves for the duration, even when attacked by enemy shinobi...pairings NH SS ShK updates screwed 4 laziness...


Disclaimer: Let's just get this out of the way- I don't own Naruto the plot, storyline, characters, and I don't use them for commercial use. And all the insults I make up are for use by ANYONE. Cappice? Good.

Wow, so my first fanfic huh? Interesting… it's funny how it gives you such a sense of power--before I go ahead, lemme tell you about my fic. Its like action-romance-comedy thing and its weird. this is like an alternate thingy… Sasuke just…didn't go to sound… or get the seal thing…they're all chuunin…this WILL get "sexual" but not depicting-like past losing the clothes, and I put in a Kiba Shino pairing cuz I didn't know what 2 do with them, it's not yaoi…I mostly just ignore them…but that's all later…later.

A dark alley in the hidden stone- middle of the night:

A figure dressed all in black threw down his cigarette and crushed it with the heel of his boot. Looking down at his watch he counted the seconds until the hour hand reached the two. His watch let out a little beep as the arranged time for the meet came. Almost exactly as the watch hit 2 a.m. marker, two figures landed, crouched, on either side of the figure. Turning to face them, the figure in black inspected the men. The first, the taller of the two, wore a plain blue sleeveless top and plain pants with no pockets. He had no visible weapons except for a strange double-scythe chain thing on his back that wasn't easily visible in the dark. The second, shorter figure wore the same general suit, but green. He had no visible weapons or defining characteristics either, both of their faces were hidden by strange masks. The masks were closely woven metal that allowed for protection and for only the wearer to see out. They covered only the front of their faces and were strapped on at the back.

Overall, the black-dressed figure was unimpressed. He had expected something a little more showy from the ninjas he had hired. Maybe huge swords or hundreds of knives dangling from their gear (at least, that was how he had imagined them). 'Oh well. As long as they get the job done.' he thought with a shrug. He walked up to the taller figure and handed him a scroll. The only sounds were a grunt from each party and both turned to walk/jump away. "Oh" the black-clad figure suddenly exclaimed "by the way; I need you to not kill any leaf-nins, OK? I can't have any problems because of some weapons- happy ninja. I hope it won't be a problem for, say, double?" the dark figure looked questioningly at the figures before hi, even though he knew what the answer would be. The green and blue dressed figures looked at each other and nodded to the dark figure before turning and jumping away. The black-dressed man smiled to himself and began to walk away. 'Well, that's one problem taken care of…'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, to say the least. Warm and sunny, any person in the world would have loved to be outside on a day like this one. Nobody in their right minds would want to stay indoors on a day like this; they'd have to be crazy. Which was exactly why Tsunade, Kage of the leaf, was losing her mind right then. She was sitting in her office, long since given up on getting any work done, trying to stay awake while viciously crushing a stress ball. Her door opened revealing a gray-haired leaf-nin wearing his hitai-ate over one eye and a mask covering his entire face, except his eyes up.

"You're late" Tsunade remarked with a growl, still squeezing her stress ball with one hand.

The ninja, Hatake Kakashi, copy-ninja of Konoha, looked up as if he had just walked into her office by mistake, his only showing eye half hooded. "Huh?" He asked "Oh. Yeah, I was coming and I would've shown up early but I had to foil a plot to assassinate the leader of the local…the uh….hey are you alright?

Tsunade's face was tomato red, a mask of pure rage, her poor stress ball was having a bad day."**Stop your DMN EXCUSES!** she screamed, her voice heard throughout the building, though few took notice (apparently it was a common occurrence). The little stress ball had popped and a white powder coated her hand and desk. She looked at it in disgust and opened a drawer filled to the top with little multi-colored stress balls, from which she took another out. "Anyway, I don't have time for this…" she sighed, finally calming down a bit. "I called you here for an important mission. Just moments ago I received a message by carrier pigeon from the students of team 10, under Kurenai. Team 10 was in stone transporting a proposal letter from a man to a woman in the next town. Apparently, the father of the woman was desperate to not allow the marriage to take place, and is extremely rich and influential in stone; which is why the young man hired leaf ninjas. They were en route when Kurenai received a message by hawk saying that she was being called on an emergency mission for her alone. On a fluke, she mistakenly took the team's map with her." she paused for effect. "However, there is a problem… The message Kurenai received was not sent by me, and I am the only person with the authority to make such a demand. So your team's mission is this: Meet up with Kurenai's team and try to locate Kurenai, when you have, Investigate the message she received to the best of your ability while completing their mission and bringing them back if they need help. Dismissed"

Kakashi didn't leave immediately, he still stood there with an eyebrow raised. "Are you telling me," he said slowly "that we have to recover Team 10... because they… got… lost?" he couldn't keep his serious face any longer and burst out laughing." Tsunade smacked him and tried to tell him the other objectives were just as important but he wasn't listening and she threw him out… of the 20th story window.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"92...93...94" THUNK…THUNK…THUNK. A blonde-haired chunin counted off numbers as he practiced his spin-kicks on a log on one of Konoha's many practice fields. "95...96...97" every time he counted a number a right kick connected, right on target. "98...99...**100!**" with the last number he put so much strength into the blow that the log was reduced to firewood under the force of the kick. Uzumaki Naruto moved some stray strands of hair out of his sky-blue eyes and smiled. He looked up at the sun and gasped at the time before grabbing his leaf Hitai-ate from off the ground and sprinting toward his team's meeting place.

Uchiha Sasuke walked idly towards the team 7 meeting spot, known only as 'the bridge' and cringed when he heard the voice he least liked hearing in the mornings. "Hey, Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" yelled a pink-haired kunoichi, running to catch up to him. Sighing, he did the exact opposite and quickened his pace to almost a jog, hoping the annoying girl wouldn't notice so he could get around the next corner and find someplace to hide. But it was a futile effort, the pink-haired girl only ran faster and caught up to him moments later, starting the way their conversations always did, with her trying desperately to get a date. "So, Sasuke-kun…" she began after a second "do you have anything to-" "YES. And if for just a second you could just shut up and pay attention for a split second, you'd realize that I ALWAYS have something else to do than be around YOU! You want to know what I'll do later today? First, I'll hit the Uchiha cemetery and spend some excellent quality time crying my freaking eyes out. Then, just for kicks I'll spend a couple hours in my empty house where EVERY little thing reminds me of someone who's DEAD. And if I'm still not having enough FUN, I guess I'll practice my techniques so that when I get the chance, I can KILL my closest BLOOD-RELATIVE! So if it wouldn't hurt, just leave me alone you annoying, little, LOINT!" (wasn't that random? I just made that up out of nowhere-like it? Use it) she was cut off by Sasuke turning and yelling at her, for a second losing his usual, uninterested demeanor. For a minute she sat stunned, feeling like she'd been chewed up and spit out, as the black-haired boy stalked off, hands in his pockets. After a second she followed dejectedly, trying not to cry. Of course, knowing our favorite blonde's (besides Ino) impeccable sense of timing, he chose that exact moment to make an entrance, leaping from a nearby building and landing lightly on the pavement. "Sakura-CHAAAAAAAAN!" he yelled at the top of his voice, even though he had landed less than a yard away from her (apparently he hadn't heard Sakura and Sasuke's recent interaction… or, he was just clueless…anyhow). Sakura was always cruel to Naruto, but unfortunately, today she needed something to take out her aggressions on, unfortunately Naruto was the perfect target. "Naruto, why are you always so damn annoying?" Sakura said in a cold voice "Don't you have any friends? Do us ALL a fucking favor and just go back to that crap-hole you live in without the parents that FUCKING ditched you, OKAY?" Yelling the last part, the pink-haired kunoichi walked briskly after Sasuke, still fuming, but feeling better at least then the boy she had just mentally kicked in the balls… 87 times…with steel-toe boots on (you GUYS know what I'm talking about). Naruto stood there, stunned, trying to hold in emotions that constantly fought him to come out. Usually he was stronger than this, over the years he had fought the hate and abuse of the village with his mask of cheerfulness so much, he could almost hide his emotions from his own self… almost. But hearing such harsh words from one of the VERY few people he actually cared about was almost too much… almost. Holding it in he tried, just as every other time, to call upon his mask to hide his shame, to fool himself into not worrying about it all, but this time, something was different, he couldn't halt his feelings immediately, he delayed for a second, just for a second, a voice from deep within him called out in a deep, dark voice. His right hand slowly, ever-so-slowly reached for the weapons satchel on his waist and slid inside. 'It'd be so easy, wouldn't it? Wouldn't even have to turn around, your aim is dead straight by scent alone, you know…' His hand grasped a kunai and slowly pulled it from it's slot. 'It's not as if she doesn't deserve it, this whole damn village deserves what's coming to it, after all, right?' his eyes turned the faintest shade of red as his hand arched back and tensed muscles. The voice sounded so reasonable, so persuasive and compelling that Naruto couldn't resist it 'don't pretend like you don't want to, after all we've been through, we deserve this retribution, don't we **KIT?' **suddenly Naruto's lidded eyes snapped open, revealing the once-more sky-blue eyes, free from the tinge of red. His arm went limp as he finally realized what he had been about to do. He felt the rage subsiding and heard in his minds eyes the echo of deep laughter slowly receding back to his sub-conscious. He looked at the ground guiltily and looked up at Sakura's retreating back resolutely. Sakura was surprised by Naruto suddenly appearing in front of her. He didn't say a word, didn't make a sound, he just stared at her for a second, he looked almost accusingly, almost sorrowfully, mostly angrily into her eyes, and Sakura found she couldn't look away. Normally she would have made a snide remark or glared back, but Naruto's look was full of a hatred she had never seen in him before, and it made her feel so cold and empty inside that she felt, what afraid? Of Naruto? It sounded strange but it was true, she was somewhere between screaming and wetting herself when Naruto finally turned away and walked off towards Sasuke, who was on the bridge, pretending to ignore the entire interaction. Sakura didn't notice the kunai held limply in Naruto's hand until he was a fair distance away. She wondered what he had been doing with the weapon and the possible answers sent a shiver down her spine. So far today, she'd gotten a lot of questions about Naruto she didn't really want the answers to. Sasuke was leaning back against the bridge railing and Naruto sat down next to him, looking more pissed then even the Uchiha. Sakura didn't follow for almost a whole minute, and sat on the other side of Sasuke. Team 7 sat there waiting for their sensei for another hour, not aying anything. Finally, Kakashi appeared, standing on the railing opposite them, reading his little book as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was surprised that nobody yelled at him for being late today, but hid it well. "We have a mission today… it could take a week or more…" again there was no reply, his student looked like they weren't even paying attention to him, they weren't even looking at him. They were starting to get on his nerves. Anyway, he explained their mission and told them to get ready and meet him in another hour.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Needless to say Kakashi was late again and was met with only slightly more attentiveness while he gave the details of the mission. Then they set off for the stone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi landed lightly on a branch and signaled his team to stop. The three chunins looked at him expectantly. 'Well. We've been traveling now for about two full days so…' he turned to his team "okay, we're near the stone border so switch to a mist-nin henge." The team complied and transformed to ninjas from the mist, allies to the stone. They were soon again continuing into stone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a few hours of running in stone- Kakashi suddenly grabbed a branch and swung to the ground. His team followed quickly. Kakashi was now a bald mist-nin with a mist head protector over both of his eyes. He wore blue bandanna covering his head and a blue vest under a dark trench-coat. he wore high boots and long pants and hundreds of shiny weapons were visible under his coat. Sasuke's hair was brown and cut short except for a long ponytail at the back that went down to his shoulders. He wore black shorts that were baggier than his normal ones and a white shirt with one long white sleeve, the other arm was bare and showed off tattoos running down the skin, a scar decorated one of his cheeks. Naruto had baggy blue jean-shorts on, he wore a black vest and a blue camo short sleeves under it, he also had on long dark-blue gloves on that went down to his fingers and up past his elbows, with holes for his thumbs. He had one of his eyes red and one blue and blue hair that looked mostly the same as normal. Lastly, Sakura wore a dark red trench-  
coat that she kept buttoned up and tight black leather pants were partially visible. A mist headband hung around her neck and had an Akatsuki-like hat on her back . Kakashi was studying the ground carefully, his right eye now visible and sharingan activated. After a few minutes close examination he straightened up and spoke. Team 10 has been here. He walked over a few feet to the west. And here, Kurenai separated from the team, moving too fast to properly hide her path, towards the West." he paused for a second to think, "I'll head after her, you follow the rest of her team to the North - GO!" the team jumped off in different directions, closely watched by two figures nearby, one wearing green and one blue. Once the "mist" nins were out of range, the one wearing blue spoke to the other. "follow the jounin, use 'the jutsu' when he meets the female jounin from the leaf. They must be delayed until these meet up with the others and I have the chance to relocate them and take care of them. GO!" The chunin leapt away and the jounin disappeared, heading after the chunins from the leaf.

Alright…(im allowed to ramble to u guys right?) well…this is technically my first fic (posted) and it sucks…so if u don't like it too bad, but tell me in a review and ill make it better…flamers ok. So, I don't really know how formatting is, so I might fix it if its too bad, I just used big paragraphs. R&R… I don't really care… if you like the story, I have mood swings…(also put guesses of my gender n a review, ill tell you later, its not that hard is it?)

Teams 7 and 10 are on a mission together and get separated from their jounins-how will they react when attacked by enemy shinobi, true love? HELL NO! (well maybe) pairingsN-H S-S Sh-K


End file.
